


Vem pra cama

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine está trabalhando até tarde, então Ellana vem buscar ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vem pra cama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come to bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647900) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para femslashficlets, desafio #021 "late" (tarde).

Josephine estava trabalhando até tarde, como frequentemente fazia nesses dias. Conforme a Inquisição crescia, também crescia seu fluxo de trabalho, e ter uma maga Dalish rebelde que adorava tomar decisões controversas como líder deles não ajudava o caso dela. Ainda estava tentando se preparar para o grande baile de Celene, escrevendo cartas para todo mundo que conseguisse pensar, reunindo aliados. Os envelopes cobriam sua mesa, alguns dos homens de Leliana passam mais cedo para pegá-los, mas elas os dispensou com um aviso de que ainda não tinha terminado, e até mesmo eles pararam de a interromper fazia horas.

Era o meio da noite, e sua vela estava morrendo. Bocejou enquanto se inclinava para procurar por uma reserva, e estava verificando a gaveta de baixo quando ouviu a porta. Josephine se ajeitou com a vela na mão, pronta para cumprimentar quem quer que estivesse ali.

Uma Ellana sonolenta veio na sua direção, vestida na sua camisola e com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado, obviamente tendo acabado de acordar. “Josie? O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?” perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Josephine se levantou e a encontrou no meio do caminho, colocando sua mão livre no antebraço de Ellana, sorrindo carinhosamente. “Só estou terminando umas cartas, você deveria voltar a dormir. Vou para o quarto daqui a pouco.”

“É por isso que está segurando uma vela nova?” perguntou com um sorriso travesso. “Você não consegue me enganar, ma vhenan, você só sabe mentir no trabalho ou jogando cartas.”

“Tudo bem, você tem razão. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer antes do baile, mas você precisa descansar.”

Ellana se inclinou para frente, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Josie. “Você sabe que não consigo dormir bem naquele quarto sem você. Vem comigo, todo o trabalho ainda vai estar aqui de manhã.”

“Sim, é exatamente esse o pro...” Josie começou, tentando afastá-la de leve, mas parando quando notou o quão forte Ellana a estava segurando.

“O quarto é grande e quieto demais. Não estou acostumada a ter tanto espaço e silêncio. Fico acordando pensando que alguma coisa está errada, mas se você está lá sei que tudo está bem,” disse em voz baixa. Estava acostumada a ter que mostrar um fachada forte, mesmo antes de seu papel como Inquisidora. Com Josephine, podia ser vulnerável.

Josephine suspirou, desistindo das objeções. “Acho que não vai ter problema em dormir um pouquinho mais cedo essa noite.”

Ellana riu. “Ma sa’lath, não acredito que de modo algum essa hora obscenamente avançada pode constituir ‘dormir um pouquinho mais cedo’. Mas vou deixar essa passar, se você concordar em deitar de conchinha até a gente dormir.”

“Você é uma boa negociadora,” disse, beijando o topo da cabeça de Ellana.


End file.
